victors_drag_racefandomcom-20200213-history
All Stars 2
The renewal of Victor's Drag Race All Stars for Season 2 was officially announced on July 15, 2019, on social media. The official cast was announced at the end of September 2019, along with the season premiere date of October 20, 2019. The permanent judges of the show are Traina Vega, Adamozova Smalls, Wikozo and RuPaul herself The season featured 10 contestants competing for a coveted spot into the "Drag Race Hall of Fame", a one-year supply of Anastasia Beverly Hills cosmetics, and a cash prize of $100,000. The winner of this season is Astonica The song playing during the runway every episode is "Spotlight" Contestants :█ The contestants won Victor's Drag Race All Stars Season 2. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestants were eliminated and did not reach the final Lip Sync. :█ The contestant was in the top two and won the Lip Sync for your Legacy. The contestant won $10,000 and the power to eliminate another contestant. :█ The contestant was in the top two, but did not win the Lip Sync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was safe, they received mostly positive critiques. :█ The contestant was safe, they received either mixed or no critiques. :█ The contestant was safe, they received mostly negative critiques. :█ The contestant was in the bottom two/three, but wasn't eliminated by the winner of the Lip Sync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the bottom two and was eliminated by the winner of the Lip Sync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the bottom two or three and was eliminated for the second time by the Lip Sync for your Legacy winner. :█ The contestant re-entered the competition and won the maxi challenge. :█ The contestant came back to return but didn't Episodes Episode 1: "Bring Back My All Stars" Airdate: October 20, 2019 All Stars 2 started and queens already have lots to do. They have to do an All Stars Spangled Variety Show where they can show off their sickening talents. Nicki Minaj and Rita Ora join Victor, Adamozova, and Trina on the judging panel, as the first queen got eliminated by a top queen. * Guest Judge: Nicki Minaj and Rita Ora *'Mini Challenge: '''Session Profession *'Maxi Challenge: All Stars Spangled Variety Show *'''Runway Theme: All Stars Variety Show Eleganza *'Top Two: '''Opatia Crinzey Callague & Astonica *'Maxi Challenge Prize: 7 Night Stay for Two at the Sand Castle on the Beach Hotel in St. Croix, U.S. Virgin Islands. *'Lip Sync Winner: '''Opatia Crinzey Callague *'Bottom Two: '''Kiki Wakiki and Ultima Ueza *'Eliminated: '''Ultima Ueza *'Lip Sync Song: '"Va Va Voom" by Nicki Minaj *'Farewell Message: "I didn't show you my ultimum..." All Star Talent Show Extravaganza Episode 2: "Are you guys smoking?" Airdate: October 22, 2019 In the second episode queens have to make a flower and prepare for the runway, where the category is "Green Weed Extravaganza". Miley Cyrus & The Weeknd join Victor, Trina, and Adamozova on the judging panel, as the second queen got eliminated. * Guest Judges: Miley Cyrus & The Weeknd *'Mini Challenge:' Liar! *'Mini Challenge Winner: '''Jessica Davenport *'Mini Challenge Prize:' 1000$ gift card from Arizona (tea) *'Maxi Challenge: Make a Flower *'''Runway Theme: Green Weed Extravaganza *'Top Two: '''Astonica and Anthra Venus *'Maxi Challenge Prize: 10000$ gift card from Starbucks *'''Lip Sync Winner: Astonica *'Bottom Three: '''Opatia Crinzey Callague, Otrushka Kris'K, Adore Del Sol Valley *'Eliminated: Adore Del Sol Valley *'Lip Sync Song: '"Don't Call Me Angel" by Ariana Grande & Miley Cyrus, Lana Del Rey *'''Farewell Message: "The queen of the Del Sol Valley is gone... will miss y'all Adore" Episode 3: "Snatch Game" Airdate: October 27, 2019 This episode queens have to play Snatch Game and make sickening looks on the runway, where category is "Sequins On The Runway". Sam Smith & Ariana Alice join Victor, Trina, and Adamozova on the judging panel, as another queen gets eliminated. * Guest Judges: Sam Smith & Ariana Alice *'Mini Challenge:' Reading Is Fundamental *'Mini Challenge Winner: '''Rita Mexique *'Mini Challenge Prize:' 1000$ gift card from L.A. Eyeworks *'Maxi Challenge: Snatch Game *'''Runway Theme: Sequins On The Runway *'Top Two: '''Kaya Azorova and Otrushka Kris'K *'Maxi Challenge Prize: 7 day trip to Paris, can bring a second person. *'''Lip Sync Winner: Otrushka Kris'K *'Bottom Two: '''Opatia Crinzey Callague and Rita Mexique *'Eliminated: Rita Mexique *'Lip Sync Song: '"How Do You Sleep" by Sam Smith *'''Farewell Message: "It was Rita Mexi-que?" Snatch Game Characters Episode 4: "She's a Diva!" Airdate: October 28, 2019 * Guest Judges: Normani *'Maxi Challenge: '''Art Is Fundamental *'Runway Theme:' Diva *'Top Two: Opatia Crinzey Callague and Jessica Davenport *'Maxi Challenge Prize: '''1 month supply of Color Evolution cosmetics *'Lip Sync Winner: Jessica Davenport *'Bottom Two: '''Kiki Wakiki and Anthra Venus *'Eliminated: Kiki Wakiki *'Lip Sync Song: '"I'm Your Baby Tonight" by Whitney Houstone *'''Farewell Message: "Ich mag Victor's Drag Race spielen nicht" Episode 5: "Revenge of the Queens" Airdate: October 30, 2019 After Kiki's elimination, queens enter the workroom, as they suddenly see already eliminated queens in the workroom. RuPaul says that current all stars will pair with eliminated all stars and create a Stand-Up. Since Opatia and Jessica were in the top two week before they were safe and couldn't be up for elimination. Top pairs were: Astonica with Adore Del Sol Valley, Anthra Venus with Kiki Wakiki, where Kiki and Adore were eliminated before and now they can fight for a comeback to competition. Both queens won the lip-sync, which means that they are both back in the competition. Trisha Paytas and Shane Dawson join Victor, Trina, and Adamozova on the judging panel, as Lip-Sync winners got to choose which of the bottom queens they will eliminate. This would have been a double-elimination moment if they had chosen other queens, but finally, they have chosen the same person. * Guest Judges: Trisha Paytas & Shane Dawson *'Maxi Challenge:' Comedy Show *'Top Pairs: '''Astonica with Adore Del Sol Valley, Anthra Venus with Kiki Wakiki *'Lip Sync Winner: Adore Del Sol Valley and Kiki Wakiki *'Bottom Two: '''Kaya Azorova and Otrushka Kris'K *'Eliminated: 'Otrushka Kris'K *'Lip Sync Song: '"Pour It Up" by Rihanna *'Farewell Message: "Eat my ass bitches XO XO Otrushka" Episode 6: "All That Rainbow" Airdate: November 1, 2019 Rainbow Ball is starting and queens have to prepare a fantastic, colorful look for this event. Pabllo Vittar joins Victor, Trina and Adamozova on the judging panel. * Guest Judges: Pabllo Vittar *'Mini Challenge:' Watcha packin’? *'Mini Challenge Winner: '''Kaya Azorova *'Mini Challenge Prize:' 1000$ gift card from Calvin Klein *'Maxi Challenge: Rainbow Ball *'''Runway Theme: Magical Rainbow Eleganza *'Top Two: '''Kiki Wakiki and Jessica Davenport *'Maxi Challenge Prize: 1000$ gift card from Forever 21 *'''Lip Sync Winner: Kiki Wakiki *'Bottom Three: '''Adore Del Sol Valley, Opatia Crinzey Callague and Anthra Venus *'Eliminated: Adore Del Sol Valley *'Lip Sync Song: '"Cola" by Lana Del Rey *'''Farewell Message: "Bye, bye baby Adore" Episode 7: "Peppermint" Airdate: November 3, 2019 T''his time girls have to show off their acting skills in two movies. Rihanna and Tiffany Haddish join Victor, Trina, and Adamozova on the judging panel, as there is a shocking elimination of Opatia.'' * Guest Judges: Rihanna, Tiffany Haddish *'Mini Challenge:' Lama Game *'Mini Challenge Winner: '''Anthra Venus *'Mini Challenge Prize:' 2-pack of Lama Game *'Maxi Challenge: Acting *'''Runway Theme: Fresh Mint Couture *'Top Two: '''Kaya Azarova and Astonica *'Maxi Challenge Prize: ' *'Lip Sync Winner:' Kaya Azorova *'Bottom Two: Opatia Crinzey Callague and Kiki Wakiki *'Eliminated: '''Opatia Crinzey Callague *'Lip Sync Song: '"Step It Up" by RuPaul *'Farewell Message: "Shoulda been at least a runner-up<3" Episode 8: "Perfume Recommendations" Airdate: November 4, 2019 Queens have to create their own mark of perfumes. Lil Masti, Słodka Ada join Victor, Trina, and Adamozova on the judging panel, as another queen gets eliminated right before finale. * Guest Judges: Lil Masti, Słodka Ada *'Mini Challenge:' Girl that's gross *'Mini Challenge Winner: '''Astonica *'Mini Challenge Prize:' 1 month supply of Cheetos *'Maxi Challenge: Perfume Recommendations *'''Runway Theme: Girlie Cute *'Top Two: '''Kaya Azarova and Anthra Venus *'Maxi Challenge Prize: half-year supply of Hugo Boss perfumes *'''Lip Sync Winner: Kaya Azarova *'Bottom Two: '''Kiki Wakiki and Astonica *'Eliminated: Kiki Wakiki *'Lip Sync Song: '"Szach Mat" by Sex Masterka *'''Farewell Message: "Ich mag Victor's Drag Race spielen nicht, again" Episode 9: "The Next All Star is..." Airdate: November 7, 2019 * Guest Judge: Todrick Hall * Maxi Challenge: Write, sing, and dance in an ambitious production number to RuPaul's song "Read U Wrote U" * Runway Theme: Best Drag * Top Two All Stars: Astonica and Anthra Venus * Eliminated Queens: Jessica Davenport and Kaya Azorova * Lip Sync Song: "Curiosity" by Nao * Winner of RuPaul's Drag Race All Stars: Astonica